school romance
by bakugirl
Summary: what happens when Kagome goes to Naraku for advice on getting a certain diayoukai's affection, and Naraku assumes she wants him? can Sesshy save her? will Inuyasha? so far: lemons in chapter 4 note: Sesshomaru is Kag's forensics teacher, and Naraku is geography
1. Chapter 1

SesshxKag  
AU

"...Mr. Onigumo?" Kagome asked her geography teacher, Mr. Naraku Onigumo, timidly  
"shouldn't you be headed home, Kagome?" Naraku asked, snapping his briefcase shut and clicking the locks on the sides  
"I-I need some help..."  
"what with?"  
"I-...you-...everyone on campus says you're the one to ask about...well..." Kagome then sighed, "ok, see...th-there's a guy here at Youkai U that I really really like...but...I don't know what I should do to get him to notice me...what do you think I should do?" she asked, sitting down by his desk, making sure not to sit ON it  
"do...I know him?"  
"heh, of course you know him" 'though you're not spoken very highly of by Sesshomaru, but I can't ask him when it's ABOUT him!'  
"I see...well, in that case, why not confront him and simply tell him how you feel?" Naraku replied, 'I knew she'd come begging for me eventually'  
"oh, no no no no. no, I can't possibly do that! he'd reject me on the spot!"  
"oh come now, I don't really think that would happen"  
"I'm pretty sure he would if I told him out right I love him!" 'Sesshomaru hates girls that confess their undying love publicly like Mr. Onigumo suggests I do'  
"why do you say that, Kagome?"  
"he-...I can just tell he does" 'that and Inuyasha told me he does'  
"maybe he rejects the others because he wants you, and not them?"  
"...no, no...I-...no, I'm PRETTY sure he doesn't like it at all"  
"you know, Kagome. I find girls like you very...ATTRACTIVE!"  
"erm...I-...M-Mr. Onigumo...I-...I'm sorry, but, I have to leave now" Kagome stood up, only to be picked up and placed on Naraku's desk  
"now, now, Kagome, you came to me for help, and I intend on HELPING YOU to the best of my ability"  
"...I-I REALLY need to be going now..."  
"but you just got here, Kagome, there's no need to rush"  
"M-Mr. Onigumo, you-this-..this is illegal! you can't seduce me!" Kagome said, feeling panic flood her system  
"can't, or simply shouldn't by law?" he asked huskily  
"b-both! yo-you can't! I have to go, really." Kagome got down, but gasped in terror as Naraku used his demonic speed to his advantage and grab and hold Kagome's hands behind her. "M-Mr...Mr. On-Onig-gumo..I...wha-what are you doing?"  
"HELPING of course" he whispered heatedly, causing Kagome to tremble with fear, again  
'oh my god...I-I'm going to be raped! or-or killed! or BOTH! I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru! I'm so so sorry that I didn't listen to you!' she thought as tears streamed down her face  
"now, now, don't cry, the hard part isn't through yet"  
"..." 'wh-what's he-...I knew it...I knew it, I knew it, I just KNEW it! he-he's going to rape me! now Sesshomaru will never love me'  
"you are such a beauty, Kagome. a true gem."  
"M-Mr. Onigumo...wha-what are you going to do?"  
"I already told you, Kagome, I'm HELPING"  
"wha-what do you mean b-by, "helping"?" Kagome stammered, hoping the spider hanyou wasn't planning on forcing her to be his mate.  
"why, I'm going to give both of us what we want, of course"  
"...no...yo-you're TAKING what YOU want. I want none of this! I-...I'm not getting involved with my geography teacher!"  
"well, in that case, I'll simply move away with you, and we-"  
"NO! PLEASE! DON'T!" Kagome sobbed  
"we don't have to move. let's get started, shall we?"  
"NO! NO! PLEASE NO!" Kagome continued to sob  
"here, let me get rid of those tears" he began to run his tongue up her cheek, only for her to flinch away from him  
"no, please, Mr. Onigumo, just stop it!"  
"but they ruin your perfect face, Kagome"  
"she said, stop it, Onigumo. now let her leave" a very familiar, and by all means welcome, voice growled at Naraku  
"well, if it isn't the dog"  
"I will not repeat myself, Onigumo"  
"just leave us, you're not a part of this"  
"NARAKU" Sesshomaru snarled, his voice at least a full octave lower than a second ago  
"...please, please let me go, I-I won't tell anyone, just please, let me leave"  
"without your-"  
"if you mark her in any way, shape or form, I WILL kill you. you are NEVER to harm a student, especially like that"  
"try me, dog." Naraku sneered, leaning his head back down to lick her neck  
"please help" Kagome mouthed out, she was absolutely TERRIFIED!  
"Naraku, I will not say it again." Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes glowing bright red  
"good. now leave- YOU FUCKING DOG!" Naraku yelled, having hit the wall behind him, nearly going right through it as well. "how DARE you attack me in my own classroom!" he glared. then stood up and brushed himself off as if it didn't even phase him. even though it did, and it hurt like hell. but he couldn't let Sesshomaru know that. "you have no respect."  
"for those who harm my students? or the only one in this university foolish enough to force Kagome into mating? it would never hold, you know mating is a ritual of BONDING not BONDAGE. you cannot force someone to mate."  
"you act as though I'm an imbecile" Naraku feigned hurt. then laughed, pointing to Kagome, "you have no idea how foolish you are. she will be mine by the end of the week, what you failed to notice is I slipped her a small drug"  
"what drug?"  
"nnng-..." Kagome seemed to wince, then took a step forward, nearly falling, but caught Sesshomaru's arm, latching onto it, "so-warm..." she mumbled, smiling lazily  
"you gave her a strong aphrodisiac!" Sesshomaru snarled  
"strange, it's one of the weakest ones I have..." Naraku said, making a confused pose for a few moments  
"Lord Sesshomaru...h-help..me" she seemed to be struggling to keep a clear head  
"hmm? that's a strange reaction" Naraku hummed, "no matter, it won't interfere with my, PLANS!" he yelled the last word, and ran right past them, only nicking Kagome's arm slightly  
"ahh!" she gasped, and winced, "that really hurt...I-feel so...tired..hnnnmm" she sighed, collapsing on the spot.  
"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled, catching her, and cradling her in his arms, "Naraku" he snarled, "if she is hurt, so help me, I will-"  
"it's illegal to ki-"  
"have you forgotten I am a daiyoukai? even in this institution, I follow demon laws, not human laws. you however, follow human AND demon ones."  
"you have still attacked me in cold bloo-"  
"KEH! cold blood my ASS!" scoffed Inuyasha, leaning against the door frame, "is Kags ok?"  
"I am not sure. Naraku has slipped her at least two different drugs"  
"want me to handle this ass? or should I take Ka-"  
"if you fight, do not allow him out of this room"  
"easy!"  
'Kagome...you have to be ok.' Sesshomaru thought as he took her to the Takahashi estate to rest.  
-xxXX^*later*^XXxx-  
"Se-...sshomaru...come..back...I-..sorry, please. please, I'm sorry." she whimpered, tossing and turning on the guest room bed, "don't leave me alone. please, please don't go. I lo-I'm so sorry. sorry...sorry...sorry..sorry.."  
'she seems to be having a rather terrifying nightmare'  
"please. I need you, I need you.. Sesshomaru.. please..please come back.."  
'she's never going to heal if she's panicking like that' Sesshomaru sighed, removing his khakis, jacket and collared shirt. he took off his tie and kicked off his shoes, leaving him in nothing more than his briefs, not caring that he was leaving them in the guest room, "I suppose I have no other choice in keeping you safe, Kagome..." he sighed, then picked her up, and carried her to his study, he took her into the back, where his personal quarters were, he set her down on one side of the mattress, under the silken sheets and soft comforter, then laid down next to her, startled slightly when he felt small delicate hands clinging to him for life  
"don't leave...please...don't leave...me again" she whimpered, burying her face in his back  
'...hnn, Kagome..' he smiled softly, removed her arms from around his waist, rolled over to face her and pulled her in close. he instantly received a long content sigh, she snuggled into him, sighed yet again and smiled, sleeping calmly the rest of the night, 'she..wanted to be close to me. even in this state, she seemed...utterly unaware of her actions. it is as if she has no idea this is actually happening..' he smiled, and pulled her closer, and kissed the top of her head, 'it would seem she has fallen for me, as I have for her' his canine male pride soared knowing she felt that way about him. that night was the best sleep either of the two had ever gotten in there entire lives


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

-xxXX*^that next afternoon^*XXxx-  
Kagome and Sesshomaru both slept through the morning. Inutaisho had told Inuyasha not to bother them  
"hmm" Kagome yawned softly, blinking for a few moments, then realized she was all snuggled up to someone, "WHA-WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she gasped, panicking, pushing him away, only to fall to the floor, "wh-..." she sat there, gasping for air.  
"mnngrah...what fool decided to wake me with such a loud noise?" Sesshomaru growled, then noticed Kagome on the floor, she was still panicking, "...Kagome? what happened?" he sat up, the sheet falling to his lap, giving her a perfect view of his muscular chest. groaning softly, Sesshomaru ran a claw-tipped hand through his silver mane, "I am...truly sorry if I scared you in any way. though, I admit will not be able to fully acknowledge what happened as of right now." he felt strangely exhausted, hopefully a good cup of coffee could fix that.  
"I-...wh-what...I don't understand..." she looked around the room.  
"would you rather I go and get my brother?"  
"Inuyasha is here?"  
"Kagome, how much of last night do you remember?"  
"I-...I remember...ask-...going to...Mr. Onigumo for...advice on...getting your-I uh! I mean...getting Youri's h-homework..sh-she's been sick...and...ha-had to stay in bed..." she swallowed hard, 'oh god...this is bad! he's going to see right through that lie!'  
Sesshomaru did see right through it, but decided to let it go.  
"I-...the next thing I knew...Mr. Onigumo was holding me to his desk...t-telling me he finds women like me attractive...I-..then...then...well, it al starts to get kinda blurry after that..I think...that-that I...I remember hearing...a man's voice...saying, something like..."she said no" or...something...I-...remember silver hair, um...a-and golden eyes. yeah, I definitely remember golden eyes, and silver hair. maybe...Inuyasha's? or...yours...maybe your father's? I'm not sure...I...I..no. no, wait. wait a second. it-yeah-it...it was you..I remember your demonic markings..." she said, staring at the floor blankly. "I-...I think...Mr. Onigumo...he...drugged me? I think...I-I don't know wha-"  
"he gave you a strong aphrodisiac." Sesshomaru said  
"he-...but why? he-...oh my god. he-oh! I can't believe he was so sick to resort in-...I-...anyway. I-...it gets much blurrier after that..I-..I'm not sure, but I think...that I..-I remember grabbing onto something warm. it...there was...something about it that made me feel so safe. like...like as long as I held onto it, nothing could ever hurt me. I remember...at least I think that I remember. there was this...this scent. it...it was so calming, comforting. it-...it smelled like...cinnamon, pine and...and...for some reason...the word, "dog" comes to mind. all I can remember for sure about that smell was it made me feel so safe, loved even, heh. it's weird how something so simple can have such an effect like that. after that...I remember...seeing Mr. Onigumo standing in front of me one second, and the next he was gone, but I felt a stinging in my shoulder. I...felt something like...like venom or...poison spread through me, I...I remember calling out to someone to save me...I don't remember who...I-..don't remember anything else. after that...everything does black. but...how'd I get here? wherever HERE is..."  
"oi! you can't hog Kagome all fuckin' day, ya prick!"  
"Inuyasha! wh-why are you here?" Kagome smiled brightly at the hanyou, moving to stand but her legs refused to cooperate, and she fell, right into Sesshomaru. 'there's that smell...and that warmth...hmm' she curled into a ball, drifting off into a light nap, she had worn herself out a little during that panic attack.  
'how wonderful, she truly adores my scent and natural warmth.' Sesshomaru smiled, leaning against a nearby wall, cradling the napping Kagome in his arms and lap.  
"the fuck was that about?" Inuyasha asked his brother  
"she seems to love my scent." he replied  
"oi! don't get attached! you never know what happens when you get to emotionally involved with a miko"  
"hmph, you simply chose an unstable woman, nothing more."  
"you know I've dated Kagome before." Inuyasha growled slightly  
"yes, I remember hearing about the breakup. Kagome was depressed for weeks because of what you did."  
"wha-...sh-she told you?!"  
"yes, it was during my free period. I found her crying her eyes out, sitting under a tree. I decided to see what you had done to upset her, and sat down next to her. when I asked her what was wrong, she practically tackled me. I held her close while she let it all out" he smiled softly at the memory. "after she had calmed down, she fell asleep in my arms for an hour. after waking up, she recounted what you had done. it was then that I swore to myself to always protect her."  
"tch! you've gone soft!"  
"and you have not?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow curiously  
"keh! not like you have!"  
"and how would that be, little brother?"  
"you've fallen head over heals for Kags!" Inuyasha laughed  
"you are one to talk about loving her" Sesshomaru replied calmly, smirking slightly  
"what?!"  
"just admit to it, little brother. you love her just as much as I do."  
"...-shut up..."  
"hmph, she is asleep" he chuckled for a moment  
"you don't know her like I do. I ain't gonna say nothin' around her like that. she's tricked even me into thinkin' she's sleepin' when she ain't" the hanyou paused for a moment before continuing softly, "b'sides, I fucked up my chances with 'er"  
"who do you think TAUGHT her that trick?" Sesshomaru replied smirking, then agreed with his younger brother, "more so than you ever had before"  
"...why you fucking...GRAH!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at his brother, "why the hell would you teach her that?!"  
"it was on a dare"  
"a da-...you mean to tell me, you played truth or dare with her?"  
"and the monk, and the demon slayer, it was my entire class one day, I had agreed to do so if everyone in the class got a perfect score on semester exams"  
"...but I'M in that class!"  
"you do not count, little brother. everyone in class knew that as well, and impressively enough, made up for it. they all made perfect scores on not only the semester exams, but also all graded assignments and tests for that week"  
"then how come I don't-"  
"you were being an ass as usual. I believe that was the day you told me, "fuck off, you pompous bastard. I ate some bad ramen that's not sittin' right in my stomach" if I remember correctly, those were your exact words"  
"KEH! just my luck, the day I get sick, you play a game"  
"it was a lot of fun, too." Kagome whispered, smiling  
"how long have you been awake?"  
"...not long... heh, but long enough to know why you didn't join the game, it was a lot of fun" she looked at Sesshomaru, "I think I remember something from last night. thank you for protecting me, you have no idea how much what you did means to me." she snuggled further into the daiyoukai, "you smell the same..." she muttered  
"you-...have you been in my room?!" Inuyasha barked  
"why in the seven hells would I even WANT to set FOOT in your room?"  
"Kags said-"  
"as the night in Naraku's classroom. she does not mean you and I smell the same."


	3. Chapter 3

**special thanks to Tigra22**

**for fixing a muli-year long derp-up.**

**I feel as as though I should upload the third chapter anyway since I had to change a misspelling, (brought to my attention thanks to Tigra22)**

**XD ok, enough of my rambling, HERE'S THE STORY! (lemon is in the next chapter)**

* * *

CH. 3

"hehe, you're so silly, Inuyasha." Kagome giggled, feeling completely out of it. it was like she was hopped up on laughing gas at the dentist. but in truth Naraku had actually used the cut on her arm to get a different aphrodisiac in her. this one had a long delay before doing what it was supposed to do. however, what Naraku hadn't counted on was how short that delay actually was.  
"I ain't SILLY!" Inuyasha pouted  
'so warm' "yeah, like a big tough PUPPY! hehe!"  
"Kagome...I haven't done that in years...not since we were kids..." Inuyasha's ears drooped a little, truth be told, he missed, "playing puppy". he could flirt with her as a dog demon does best and she would just giggle and laugh. calling him a cute puppy.  
"puppy? what in the world is that?"  
"Inuyasha would pretend to be my own little puppy dog, it was adorable. he'd bark like a dog, play fetch, even do doggy tricks. it was a lot of fun"  
"oh really?" Sesshomaru laughed, looking at his brother, "that sounds rather entertaining"  
"like hell am I doing that around you!"  
"hehe, roll over!" Kagome giggled  
"...Kagome..." Inuyasha whined, he REALLY didn't want to do that in front of his brother, he'd never let it go  
"yes, brother, roll over."  
"like hell! that's only for Kags" he scoffed, sitting on the floor like a dog would instead doing the trick asked of him. "you're a dog demon too, why don't YOU roll over!"  
"because she-"  
"boys! boys! what are you arguing-...why is Kagome giggling like that?"  
"Principal Takahashi! HI!" she giggled, "Inuyasha won't roll over! he's being a bad puppy!" she pointed at the hanyou and made a pouty face  
"hey! I already told you, I ain't doing none of that puppy stuff around him!" Inuyasha said, pointing a thumb at Sesshomaru  
"Kagome wants you to, "play puppy" again? I haven't seen that in so many years. damn, I'm getting old." he chuckled to himself. then the smile faded away to reveal a much more serious look, "Sesshomaru, why not give them a little alone time to play. I need to speak with you about something."  
"alright, father. Kagome, I will return as soon as I am able. Inuyasha, if I hear her making any sound other than laughter, you are dead."  
"keh! like I would try-"  
"Inuyasha, be careful, you don't know what you're getting yourself into right now." Inutaisho interrupted his youngest pup  
"what the hell does that mean?"  
"Sesshomaru and I will try to solve the matter as soon as possible. watch. her. carefully."  
"yeah, yeah, yeah."  
"roll over, puppy!" Kagome giggled, twirling her finger in a circle.  
"you will explain everything from that last encounter with Naraku." Inutaisho said, leaving the room with Sesshomaru, he closed the door behind them  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome called out to him in a soft, sweet voice  
"hmm? ...K-Kagome! what are you doing?"  
"your ears are so soft. hmm, I just LOVE your ears, Inuyasha..." she giggled from behind him, messaging both ears  
"Ka-...gome...you-...do you even know what your doing to me?" he asked through gritted teeth, this couldn't POSSIBLY be the Kagome he knew and still loved.  
"so soft, and warm..." her voice trailed off, her tongue flicked the tip of the furry appendage, and Inuyasha froze.  
"Kagome...you-...we agreed never to lick my ears again..." he was beginnig to be a little afraid of what might happen if he was left in this room alone with Kagome. 'I'm screwed. there's no way I'll-...I have an idea' he thought smirking slightly, then cringed, 'Sesshomaru is going to kill me if this doesn't work' he took a deep breath, then tried his best to look sultry and sexy, "Kagome." he whispered  
"hmm, what is it, Inuyasha?"  
"I have an idea, instead of licking my ears, let's..." he trailed off picking her up, and set her in his lap. 'gotta work fast' he quickly leaned back and grabbed for the robe sash Sesshomaru had hanging on his closet door.  
"what are you planning on doing with that, puppy?"  
"keeping you from doing something I know you'll regret, and keep Sesshomaru from killing me." he said, binding her hands behind her back, then put the end of the sash through the back belt loop on her jeans, and tied it in a double knot. his brother would have no problem untying it, but Kagome wouldn't be able to free herself from it by herself. once he was done, he let out a sigh  
"oh? you wanna play dirty, do you?" she smirked  
"DAD! YOU MIGHT WANNA HURRY UP!" Inuyasha yelled, then put Kagome on the floor, and sat down on the other side of the room, 'I can't let her get to me right now. this is not the Kagome I've known growing up.'  
after a long, exhausting half hour, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho returned  
"where is-"  
"before you say ANYTHING. it ain't my fault! you didn't tell me she's fucking possessed!" Inuyasha half yelled  
"she is not possessed, Inuyasha." Inutaisho half chuckled at his son's choice of words.  
"well she sure as hell ain't-...-gah! I gotta leave before I end up doing something really stupid." he growled, leaving the room. slamming the door slightly in the process.  
"aww, my little puppy is mad at me..." Kagome pouted slightly  
"Kagome. you must listen to me. look into my eyes, Kagome, look." Sesshomaru was at her side in a second  
"...you know...I've always found you to be the most attractive man I've ever met." she smiled. her words sent the daiyoukai through a loop.  
'is this true? or is it just a ploy to get under my skin?' Sesshomaru thought, shocked.  
"won't you please untie me? it's no fun being completely helpless..."  
he gritted his teeth for a moment, steeling himself for the harsh words he had to say, "Kagome. stop this absurdity right now." he HAD to stall her until the aphrodisiac wore off, which meant refusing her advances at almost all costs. he could only hope there would not be hell to pay later. "Father, I would like to be alone with Kagome"  
"of course, but be careful"  
"I will." Sesshomaru took a deep breath as his father left the room. he hoped he would not have to open his heart to her completely only to be able to hope and pray she would accept it, "Kagome."  
"hmm...yeah?"  
"look at me."


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, so this chapter is pure lemon. **

**I don't really have much experience in writing citrus, so please no flames.**

* * *

CH. 4

"I've always loved watching you. the way your muscles flex when you're writing on the chalk board...when you're-"  
"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru spoke quickly  
"yes?"  
"...-..." he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he couldn't stand to lose this woman. she meant EVERYTHING to him. perhaps he could reach her through the lust-filled haze of her current state.  
"what is it? am I too mu-...-...!" 'Sesshomaru!...' the sudden show of affection making a hole in the haze.  
he heard the tiniest of squeaks then felt her go tense against him, 'he...I can't believe this...ugh, I need to focus. focus, focus, Kagome, you need TO FOCUS!' she sighed against his kiss, relaxing and losing herself in it for a moment, 'god, I can't believe how hot I feel! it's like being burned alive!'  
"Kagome..."  
"..-Se...sshomaru...can't focus..." she muttered her eyes still cloudy and hazed over for the most part. "I-...can't control it...I can't-...I can't. take it. I...I feel so hot...I nee-...-hmmmm..."  
"Kagome, I will grant you relief, but. I need you to answer a few questions first"  
"...-wha...ugh, Inuyasha! if this is some sort of joke, you've got another thi-" Kagome snapped, having realized her hands were bound with a sash of sorts  
"he did it to protect you from yourself."  
"well, it's starting to hurt..."  
'for some reason, I rather like her being at my mercy. but I must do this right!' "Kagome. tell me, why were you in Naraku's classroom after hours?"  
"...I-...I wanted to ask him how to get the attention of a guy th-"  
"specifically."  
"...I-" 'he's already kissed me more than twice! so, I've got nothing to lose, right?' "I-...I wanted help on knowing how to get y-..you to notice me. I-I know I'm not the prettiest at the university. bu-..!" she didn't get to finish her sentence when she felt a pair of lips capture hers, 'ohh, there-there's so much passion!' she fought against her restraints, but they refused to budge, "Sesshomaru, please, undo the sash"  
"hnn, has the aphrodisiac worn off already?"  
"I don't know, but even if it hasn't I promise to be good. please?"  
"you know. you could have your schedule changed and I could be fired, if we are found to have mated. I AM your forensics teacher, afterall"  
"if memory serves someone is already dating their teacher. it's Kikyo"  
"if we go any further at all, I cannot guarantee I will be able to stop myself from taking you as my mate. if that drug hasn't worn off, and I release your hands, that is what will most likely to happen. you need to make a choice."  
"...I only have one. to be with you or be alone. not much to think about."  
"if you deny me, my brother can attempt to win you over. the choice is not myself or no one, it's myself or my brother..."  
"...I-..as much as I want to say he has a fair shot at winning me over, I can't...I just... after what he did...I don't know if I can risk going through that again. he's still my best friend, and he and I flirt just the tiniest bit sometimes but it's absolutely harmless, the next time I see him on campus I'm going to make absolutely certain he knows that it's just playful banter, not real seduction."  
"the choice is still yours, Kagome. even if you don't want me, there are-"  
"it almost sounds like you're trying to convince me NOT to be your mate. even if you are, it's a horrible attempt at it. I still choose to be with you." she giggled softly, "now, please, take the sash off my wrists..."  
"I am doing nothing of the sort" he smirked, "hn, I rather like the sash. it makes you look like the perfect prey for a hungry demon like myself"  
"oh, so we're getting sexy now, are we?" Kagome giggled, and sat up, pressing her chest against Sesshomaru's, "well, if I'm supposedly your prey, I need to have a good predator to properly devour me" 'oh my god...I can't believe how kinky I'm being!'  
"it's a shame, really. Inuyasha tied it to your jeans"  
"I'm sure you can find something better to fasten me to, afterall, you don't want your prey to escape you before the big feast can begin. ohh, I can't wait for my big strong man to show me what it's like to have my own true alpha male to help satisfy my needs. but for now, let's start off with a simple feast, I want to see what all the fuss of a canine youkai's ability to satisfy their mates with just a good licking is about"  
"are you absolutely positive you wish to allow me to devour you?" he growled in a low husky tone  
"I am." was her simple reply, "but...remember I'm only human, so...just keep that in mind, that's all."  
"after we officially become mates you will hold some of my blood in your veins. you will no longer be, "only human" you will be far less fragile, which only serves to mean I will be able to show you more of my raw strength. which will, in turn, make things much more interesting"  
"then let's get started with that feast, I've been burning inside for the past hour, I need my alpha male to give me some attention."  
"hnn, allow me to see to that need" Sesshomaru smirked, untying the sash completely  
"haa...god, he made that a bit too tight." Kagome sighed, then looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, and threw her arms around his neck, "I've loved you for a long time...I love you so much, Sesshomaru..." she kissed him for a moment, "are going to have that feast? or are we skipping it?"  
"a feast sounds perfect." he smirked, picked her up and laid her on his bed, "would you rather I draw it out? or-"  
"just rip them, I can get new jeans. I've never felt so hot and bothered like this, ugh, it's torture!"  
"hnn, then I will do my best to bring you sweet relief, my mate."  
"...my, mate...hmm" Kagome smiled brightly, "dog demons mate for life, right?"  
"yes"  
"good. I can't wait to spend my life with you."  
"Kagome, I remember hearing one of the boys ask you how you prefer to be bedded. you never answered."  
"of course I didn't. it was saying I don't want them at all. heh, I love dog demons, but not wolf demons, I guess I'm just a picky lover" she giggled, then gasped hotly as Sesshomaru removed her jeans, then tossed them over his shoulder, "please, I-I keep getting hotter, and hotter. I need something to cool me off." she began panting.  
"hnn. you will have to go without these for a while"  
"please, just rip them off!" he clenched her jaw tightly, and fisted at the sheets below her, "oughh, it feels like I'm on fire! it hur-...haaa!... hhaaaaaaaahh..." she gasped feeling his tongue delve deep into her folds, letting a long sigh of relief, "thankyou..." she mumbled, feeling her muscles relax, though, in truth they had gone numb, she quickly realized just now numb they really were. "I-...Sesshomaru...I-I can't move...it-it's like nearly every muscle in my body is paralyzed, I...ahh, I-I can feel everything, but I can't move. do you...do you think this was what Mr. Onigumo was trying to do with that last drug? make me so hot I couldn't take it then paralyze me so I couldn't fight him off? oh god...if you hadn't saved me...I-...oh my..I'd be in his classroom utterly helpless to stop him!" Kagome winced for a moment, "don't stop, please. please, Sesshomaru...I need relief from this burning pain! I-I can't move, so I won't be able to play along. I hope that doesn't ruin the fun too much"  
"some men prefer their mates to be as helpless as a newborn kitten"  
"...are...YOU one of them?"  
"thankfully not. yes, it removes foreplay, but right now my needs can be forgotten, I believe I know how to purge your system of that horrid toxin Naraku put in you. and luckily for you, it means I will have to pleasure you until your body has cooled off"  
"hmm, that sounds like a lot of fun. well, what are you waiting for? Sesshomaru...you have no idea how grateful I am that you saved me, a-and that you're the one to help me out like this especially since I am completely at your mercy I-I only ask one thing"  
"hmm? and what's that?"  
"just hurry up and start! that burning feeling is starting back up again, it-it hurts so so much"  
"as you wish, my mate" with that said, he grabbed onto her hips and delved his tongue deep in her red hot folds, "I don't think that burning is in your head"  
"please! get rid of it, Sesshomaru!"  
"I intend to do so much more" he began to lick at her core, soothing it while bringing her ever closer to climax  
"haa, haaa, haaa" Kagome breathing was very ragged, "it...feels..so cool, but...at the same time hot, but..n-not the same kind of hot I need to be free from. it-..feels...-sexy...exciting...wonderful! ahh, you have a gift for li-HAA!-li-licking! I love you so much! please, faster, harder! I-..no! I'm getting hotter! I-...I don't know if I can take it."  
"hn, I believe it may be best to mate now, it would seem the healing property in inu saliva is not enough."  
"d-doesn't it hurt the first time?"  
"it may, but for some it doesn't. let's hope you're one of the ones who aren't hurt."  
"do it. please, Sesshomaru." she panted, watching as he turned her around, then stripped down. "...wow...you're just as muscular as I've dreamed"  
"hn, you have dreams of me, Kagome?"  
"a lot. though this isn't exactly the kind of thing I'd dream up. well...it is but-I wouldn't have the excruciating heat in it" she giggled weakly, "please, just make it quick."  
"as you wish" he lined up his cock at her entrance, and sheathed himself within her  
"S-...Sesshomaru..." Kagome would have thrown her head back in ecstasy if he were able to. "oh, this..ohh, it feels so good...yo-you're so..so-b-big..it feels wonderful. ok...I'm ready, but start off easy, please."  
"alright" he nodded and set a slow gentle pace  
"hhhaaaaaahh...finally, it's stopped getting hotter, I haven't quite cooled off, but it's not getting any hotter, and honestly, that's what matters right now" Kagome let out a long sigh of relief, "it...ohh, this feels amazing...you. are a fantastic lover, Sesshomaru. haa...absolutely fantastic."  
"hmm, we're not out of the woods yet, my mate. I don't doubt if I stop that heat and pain will return. I must finish the both of us off"  
"you can go faster if you wan-Ahhh!" Kagome's eyes widened for a moment, "oh, god! heh, you're just full of surprises, aren't you? I have to find some way of thanking Mr. Onigumo. if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be your mate"  
"not alone you aren't." 'fuck is she so tight! this couldn't get any better'  
"ah! Sesshomaru! ahh, ahh, ahh! ohh!" Kagome moaned, her mouth hanging open, much like a dog's would when panting. she also had the sexiest look he had ever seen ANYONE make, "gods, I love you!" she closed her eyes continued to make more sexy noises  
"hnn, those noises you're making are like music to me. it sounds so perfect"  
"r-really?" she panted  
"immensely so"  
"because I've actually been-OOHH! trying to keep quiet."  
"hmm, something you should know about dog demons, we get off on knowing how much our mates are enjoying our efforts to satisfy them"  
"AAHH!" Kagome moaned loudly, "gods, it feels so unbelievably good!"  
"I'm curious as to just how loud I can make you."  
"let's OOHH! find out. harder, please!"  
"gladly."  
"OOHHH! Sesshomaru! OOOHH!" slowly but surely Kagome was regaining the ability to move, first her jaw didn't feel like a rusty bolt. "more! more! I want so much more, please, Sesshomaru!"  
"hnnng" Sesshomaru growled approvingly, his eyes tinted pink, 'not now. I don't wish to fully mate when her very life rides on my ability to satisfy her. the next time she and I make love you may take control, but I will have to tell her of you first' Sesshomaru thought to his beast, 'fine. just don't screw up.' it replied  
"OOOHHH AAAHHH! SE-SESS-SHO-SHOMARU! OOHH! YES! so close! OHHH! SO CLOSE! I want-...I want you to...to give me all that my human body can take, please!"  
v,I would be more than happy to." he smirked, now things would really start to get loud, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed through the room, along with Kagome's delicious cries of passion  
"haa haa haa haa" she panted out, sounding much like a dog, "OOOOHHH! AAAHHH! SE-SSHOMARU! J-JUST A LITTLE MORE... PLEASE JUST A LITTLE MORE!"  
"only a little more. I do not wish to break you"  
"OOOOOOHHH! SE-SESSHOMARU! I-I'M I'M GONNA GONNA-G-GON-GONNA S-SSSSSEEEEEESSSHOOOMAAAARUUUUUUUUUU!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, then her face fell, and she laid there panting and gasping for air. "S-Sess-Sesshomaru...that-that was...ohh, amazing..I-I have never felt like-HAAA-OOH OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, a second climax crashing over her as the daiyoukai's movements became less rhythmic, and far more frenzied  
"KAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOMMMEEEEEEEEEE" he roared, coating her womb in his hot seed, then partially collapsed, gasping for air. he pulled out of her, and collapsed on the mattress next to his mate, "Ka...gome..." he whispered, gently tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I trust...that is satisfactory?"  
"satis...factory? heh..heheh...I'd say that was far beyond satisfactory. that was mind blowing, amazing, fantastic! god, if this is what sex with you feels like, I may already be hooked on it. that was just...-amazing absolutely and utterly amazing"  
"I cannot agree more."


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

"I love-...I-I can move! oh, SESSHOMARU! you're the best mate a girl could want! though, I'm sure you're supposed to bite the moment of climax"  
"yes...but I was able to convince my beast to let it go just this once. the next time we make love he gets to take charge, and I WILL bite you. that was the agreement"  
"I can't wait for then. oh, thank the gods! I'm not burning up anymore! heh, now, I would like nothing more than a good post sex cuddle"  
"you smell divine" smiled the daiyoukai as he pulled her close, and covered their naked forms with the sheets, and just in time too.  
"OI! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ALL THAT!" Inuyasha yelled barging in  
"you are very lucky that we are done, little brother. if you had walked in before, my inner beast might very well have killed you. but Kagome is perfectly alright. she simply needed it out of her system, and what better way to rid one's system of an aphrodisiac than to fulfill the needs it produces."  
"hmm, all thanks to my wonderful mate" she ran her palms up and down his chiseled muscles, "such wonderfully sculpted muscles."  
"Son? how is Kagome?"  
"your son is very very gifted, Principal Takahashi. I'm really going to enjoy having such a wonderful mate"  
"so, yer feelin' better?" the hanyou asked to confirm  
"I've never felt better in my entire life." she giggled, then kissed her mate for a moment, "I'm sure you'll make a fantastic father, Sesshomaru"  
"and you will be a perfect mother, Kagome." he smiled softly, kissing the tip of her nose, his expression hardening significantly as he looked at his younger bother, "leave this room at once. my mate wishes to rest"  
"keh! whatever! grah!" the hanyou's face suddenly contorted in disgust, "it mells horrible in there!"  
"hnn, I think it is a wonderfully sweet smell"  
"it's way too damn sweet! ugh! I think I'm gonna throw up." Inuyasha cupped his hand over his mouth and nose, and slammed the door shut.  
"Son?" Inutaisho asked through the door, chuckling to himself at his younger pup's response to that after sex demon marking smell. it disgusts other males that are interested in the newly mated female, while is delicious and wonderful to the one who is mated with her. namely his elder pup and Kagome. "I see the mating took hold"  
"mating? bu-...I thought...Sesshomaru, you didn't.."  
"there are always two indications of being mated, the smell that has seemingly disgusted my little brother and the bite, which is much more noticeable for humans, it does not reveal the identity of your mate, unless it is designed to."  
"designed?"  
"yes, the male chooses a pattern when he bites. it is one that shows what his mate means to him"  
"what will yours be?"  
"I had originally planned to have a crescent moon and the symbol of my mate, but I believe a more subtle mark will be best for us."  
"like?"  
"I have yet to fully decide"  
"you know you will have to decide soon, I did some further research on the drug Naraku used. he seemed to have chosen it specifically for a rather nasty reason"  
"which would be?"  
"if you two are not bonded in every way a demon and human could be bonded, Kagome's body begins to destroy itself from the inside. and can only be stopped by the one who administered the drug, namely, Naraku. also, the reason it caused her so much pain is because it is actually a poison produced by only a rare type of succubi. which explains the only known cure."  
"hnn, thankfully I have saved up my sick days. this way I can put more time into deciding what to choose for the perfect mark"  
"why not the kanji for miko and the kanji for dog held together by a ribbon, people would assume it's Inuyasha, and we could-"  
"heh, that is a wonderful idea, but I cannot allow for Inuyasha to be your mate even if it is nothing more than a facade for appearances"  
"it's still a good idea.." she giggled, then had a second idea, "why not make a flower out of crescent moons, that way I can still know it resembles you, but it looks just like a flower tattoo! then to get human guys off my tail, I get a wedding ring, while you-"  
"have a mark that signifies I have mated with a woman who's scent is simply too irresistible...like a beautiful beautiful flower" Sesshomaru trailed off, smirking, "I rather like that idea"  
"hmm, so, when's round two going to start?"  
"not today."  
"oh, yeah, I almost forgot, when I do turn part demon? ..-wait..doesn't-..if I turn demon...then...won't I wear your crest on my forehead too?"  
"damnit" he sighed, then pulled her closer ever so slightly, "for the first time in my life, I have failed to plan out something before taking action. heh, I suppose we will-"  
"wh-why don't I just have your dad teach me about demon things, if I'm going to be the mate of a daiyoukai, I should know a lot more about it, especially if I'm going to turn into a demon myself"  
"that is a rather good idea. I would not mind it" Inutaisho spoke, his son could practically HEAR the smirk forming on his father's lips, he was going to humiliate him eventually  
"no. if Kagome is to be my mate, I should be the one to teach her of my heritage. as well as teach her how to hone the demonic abilities she acquires." he leaned in close to his mate before whispering in a low, husky voice, "training your abilities will make a game of chase all the more enticing. something "fun" to know about dog demons, we love a good chase. it is absolutely no fun if there's no challenge, it's one of the reasons why I fell for you in the first place. you were the only one who wasn't falling over yourself trying to get the attention of myself or others in my classroom. if your friend Sango wasn't so focused on the monk, I might have found her just as attractive as you are."  
"heh, she told me I'd get every guy's attention if I played hard to get...but, since the only guy at Youkai U I had any interest in is you. Inuyasha doesn't really count since he's my ex, and all. besides, he's my best friend. for the last week, I thought you had your eye on one of the others, it...kind of felt like you were ignoring me"  
"never. I was only trying not to jump you like some hormonal dog. for the time being at the university, don't wear anything too sexy until I can find a way to conceal the more obvious indications of exactly who your mate is. I'm sure you would not want me to lose my job because of our mating"  
"ok, I'll try, but Koga tells me I still looked sexy in a turtleneck and sweatpants, it was pretty weird."  
"when was that?"  
"uh...it was the day I had gotten sick."  
"hn, we demons rarely get sick"  
"yeah, I remember Inuyasha telling me about that. Sesshomaru?"  
"hnn?"  
"can we continue this talk in a little while? I want to really enjoy this warm, snuggly moment. plus I'm getting pretty sleepy, and I won't be much in terms of conversation"  
"hmm, anything for you, my mate." he smiled, encasing her within his arms, holding her against him, 'her skin is so soft!'  
"haaa...you're so warm...I love a good warm snuggle" with that said, Kagome fell asleep  
Sesshomaru managed to roll over and grab his phone without waking up his sleeping mate. after setting the device to silent, he sent his father a text, "could you bring me something to eat? I do not wish to leave after agreeing to stay with Kagome while she sleeps"  
"of course. beef or pork?" came the reply  
"beef" he texted, the set his phone on the bedside table, after making sure it was still on silent.  
his father came in with a steak, already pre-cut into small cubes to make eating without stirring the sleeping Kagome much easier. Inutaisho gave his son a nod and set the plate beside him. Sesshomaru simply returned the nod.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for you super late update, I had to go visit my bro, he lives a full day's drive way**

**plus I wanted to do some editing of the earlier chapters**  
**like changing the university name from Shikon U to Youkai U  
****I fixed some technical errors that bugged my OCD, and such. to make up for the extra log delay I'll post the next chapter now along with this chapter, I'm currently typing up chapter 8, and I'm over half way done with it (I'm trying to keep my chapters around 1,300 words long, since I tend to write one _MASSIVELY_ long chapter) **

* * *

CH. 6

-xxXX^*the morning after*^XXXxx-

poke, poke.

"...wh-?" Kagome was about to ask a blurry silver figure why she was being poked. after blinking a few times, she realized it was Inuyasha. she gave him a sleepy, "what are you doing?" look, and he nodded behind him, motioning for her to follow him, she sighed, and inwardly, she rolled her eyes as well. did he really think she would not only leave the warmth and security of her mate's arms, simply because Inuyasha wanted her to follow him to who knows where, but do it completely and utterly stark naked?! her expression changed from a slightly uninterested, "what are you doing?" to a mildly angry, "what in the hell is wrong with you?!" she shook her head, "no, I'm staying here" she whispered near silently, then snuggled into Sesshomaru's bare chest, smiling at the comforting warmth he gave off

"keh, whatever" Inuyasha scoffed, dismissively waving his hand, then left the room, somewhat slamming the door on his way out. startling Kagome, and waking Sesshomaru up

"what fool makes such a loud noise so early in the morning?" the daiyoukai growled, raking a claw-tipped hand through his mane, after checking the time, it was indeed quite early, the sun has just risen over the trees as well.

"it was Inuyasha, he wanted me to go follow him somewhere, I don't know if he somehow FORGOT I'm naked or he's lost it, or...whatever's going on. I told him I'm staying right here. he just said, "keh, whatever." waved it off, and left. the loud noise was him slamming the door."

"did you say, Inuyasha?"

"yeah, it was him"

"he is NEVER up this early. everyone here is up before him. the earliest I have ever seen my brother up would be on Christmas morning when we were little. he was up an hour after I was. I had decided to get up earlier than usual to fully enjoy watching him make a complete fool of himself as he always does." he pulled her closer by just a fraction, "your ears are starting to come to a point like mine."

"yeah?" she was beaming, "so the transformation has started?"

"it would certainly seem so"

"has anything else started changing?"

"you're excited to become a demon, aren't you?"

"of course I'm excited! I'll be able to spend centuries with you instead of a few decades, and even by then I'll be no fun, since I'll be far too fragile for sex. so the way I see it, I still have yet to have my golden years as a demon, but my golden years have started quite some time ago as a human."

"hn, you truly are a special kind of woman, especially for one with spirit powers"

"Sango doesn't hate demons either, her cat is a demon, and she just loves Kirara to BITS!"

"I would assume you are more of a dog person then?"

"growing up I thought I was a cat person, but now...heh, I think I favor dogs a little bit more, haaa...you're so warm..."

"you enjoy that don't you?"

"mmm-hmm." she nodded, nuzzling her face into him, and let out a small, yet very happy sigh, "and you smell really good too."

"hn, your scent is the most intoxicating, delicious, and calming scent in existence"

"heh, that's so sweet, wait, is that why Sango told me you'd sniff me in class sometimes."

Sesshomaru laughed for a moment, "hn, I should have known she would notice, being a demon slayer. yes, I have been taking in your scent in class. the only way I could get away with it is when I'm handing out papers"

"and yet we don't have much homework" she giggled, snuggling further into him, "ugh! why are dog demons so deliciously warm?!"

"that sounds like a bad thing"

"it is if I can't focus on my studies without it!"

"hn, that is not my fault. you are the one to become addicted to it."

"oh, yeah?" Kagome giggled challengingly

"you sound like you wish to wager a challenge"

"hmm, actually, that sounds like fun. I'll have to call Sang-..ugh! my phone! where is it?"

"you can use mine, do you remember her number?"

"of course I do"

"would you like for me to leave you in private?"

"no, you're too warm, you're staying right here!"

"hn, as you wish, but be warned, I'll be able to hear both sides of the call, and most likely anything in the background of her side of it as well."

"I'm willing to lose that privacy for now, like I said, you're too-" she was interrupted by her stomach growling

"hn, I will have to go get you some breakfast. do you prefer eggs, ce-"

"you..cook?" she gave a short laugh, "impressive"

"yes, I would have one of the chefs prepare it, but I don't trust them with my mate's food quite just yet."

"ooh, I'd love to watch you cook"

"then let me see if I have anything for you to cover up in" he replied, kissing her on the nose then got up, putting on a pair of briefs. 'we must give her a show, she will not be able to resist it!' his inner beast smirked, 'and how exactly do you propose we do that?' Sesshomaru's much more civilized half asked. 'she already said she enjoys watching us! just use that to our advantage'

"ooh! the bed is still warm, hmm, cozy. hehe" she beamed noticing the spot he was just occupying was still very much warm, and quickly crawled to the spot, "and it smells like you, too!"

"you are definitely a dog person, my mate"

"I would certainly think so, especially considering who I mated with!" she laughed, "haa, there is only one way I can think of that this morning could have started off any better"

"hnn? how so?"

"round two, that's how."

"we would have if it wasn't for some technicalities that need to be resolved, and my fool of a brother" he said, opening the door to his closet.

"not to mention my stomach"

"I should have let you eat before-"

"do you honestly think you could have stayed away from me long enough to make me something to eat? especially with how...as Inuyasha might say, possessed, I was?"

"funny you should say that" he chuckled for a moment, finding an old robe from long long ago, it was just as silver as his hair, and felt just as soft and fluffy as his tail.

"hnn?" she hummed, trying to sound like him, hiding her smirk in the pillow

"and don't immitate me" he playfully scolded her, sauntering over to the bed.

"hehehehe" Kagome burst into a fit of giggles

"what is so funny?" Sesshomaru smirked, standing next to the bed

"you are!" she giggled

"hnn, maybe I should teach you not to laugh at those who have the authority to-"

tsp, "you may be my forensics teacher, but you're still my mate"

"and your point being?"

"if my memory serves, mates are equal in nearly every way. they are like the other half of each other."

"that is true, however, I am your alpha on campus, no ands, ifs, or buts about it. I could keep you after class in detention if you misbehave"

"hmm, you'd enjoy keeping me after class all to yourself, wouldn't you?" Kagome smirked, giving her mate a sultry, almost hungry stare as she slung her arms around his broad shoulders. in her opinion, Sesshomaru was a PERFECT mate, he was strong, both physically, and mentally, he had the body of a greek god, he was MINDBLOWINGLY amazing in bed, he was brilliant, methodic, calculating, everything he did was done with precision and elegance. he was stunning as both a man, and a demon lord, he had the sexiest voice, like the finest of silks, it was just so rich and smooth! he was strong enough to obliterate anything and everything in his path if he decided to, yet he treated her like she was the only thing keeping him from going insane. he made her feel so special, as if she were not only the center of his world, but the entirety of his universe.


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 7

Kagome sat there, still going over what her mate meant to her, how he made her feel, everything about him. moments later, she was pulled from her thoughts when something wet and warm ran across her neck over and over. it was demanding her attention, she gasped at first, but quickly realized it was simply her mate's efforts to regain her attention, and giggled, "ok, ok! you've got my attention! hehehe! Sesshomaru! that tickles!"

"hn, what had you so distracted from me?"

"you"

"that makes no sense, I cannot distract you from myself"

"I was thinking about you." she clarified

"haha, of course you were. mind sharing those thoughts?" he chuckled softly

"I was just thinking about what makes you so irresistible. what attracted me to you in the first place"

"all good things, I hope"

"oh, very good things, my mate, VERY good things" she giggled, running her fingers through his silvery mane

"we have classes today, and for once I am glad that wolf that is always obsessing over you along with my brother are in your classes"

"the band of seven are in all of my classes, if I play my cards right I can convince them to protect me from Mr. Onigumo while I'm on campus"

"I know the perfect way to convince them to do so"

"yeah? how?"

"their leader, Bankotsu, he is constantly asking me to allow him and his band to skip mid-terms. I am not one for bribery, but my mate's safety is certainly something worth giving into his request. I will tell him he and his band will receive a passing grade if they show up and answer at least seven questions correctly. however to make it look as though I have not given in to them, they must at least act as though I have denied their request"

"it sounds perfect! you're such a wonderful mate, Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled, hugging him, but the moment was interrupted by Kagome's stomach growling in protest, "ok, I need some food so my stomach can stop growling at us" she giggled, putting on the robe, and followed Sesshomaru to the kitchen

"how would you prefer your meal, my mate?"

"what do you suggest?"

"OI!" the two heard whining, "what the hell is with you two?! I was tryin' to get back to sleep! do you have any idea how much of a pain in the ass Kikyo can be?!"

"then do not put up with it, little brother." Sesshomaru replied simply

"she's my girlfriend, I gotta!"

"she's...your girlfriend?" Kagome was confused, she was sure Sango told her Kikyo was in a serious thing with a teacher

"yeah, are you gonna tell me she ain't right for me?"

"well...she isn't right for YOU. she's not nice enough to you. you deserve better, Inuyasha, and you know that!" Kagome said concernedly, "and besides, she's in a serious...something. with a teacher"

"says who?"

"Sango, and a bunch of other students."

"keh! it's just damn rumors"

"Sango HEARD Kikyo say she was, as Kikyo put it, "getting some from her sexy teacher". though neither I nor Sango have found out which teacher it is"

"you two are just jealous"

"of what? have you forgotten I'm your brother's MATE?"

"keh!"

"Inuyasha, please, please listen to me! I know this kind of news is hard to take. but please believe me. you know I wouldn't even bring it up if I weren't sure it's true. you're one of my best friends" her expression was soft, like a worried mother's.

"you-...it can't. it can't!"

"it IS, little brother. I too have heard Kikyo talking about being intimate with a teacher. she never says who, or if he's human or demon. but from what I've heard her say, the releationship she has with him is something akin to mateship."

"so, what I've been hearing about Kikyo IS true, after all. I'm truly disappointed in her." Inutaisho sighed, walking into the room, he set a hand on his youngest pup, "I know how you must feel, Inuyasha."

"how?! how you could you possibly know?!"

"I have been betrayed by someone I thought was to be my mate. it was nearly my end. I am glad, however, that in your case it was found much sooner than in mine. you are still young, the wound WILL heal. in time, you will be able to move on, and find someone new. I know you will, I was just like you when I was your age, Inuyasha. head strong, strength to match my ego. I promise you WILL find someone some day, I know for a fact you will."

"keh!"

"you are excused from classes today, go into the dojo and I will spar with you if you wish to let out your anger. it is the best thing for you right now"

"feh. ...yeah, sure...ok" he scoffed, then sighed moments later, and left for the dojo

'poor, Inu...I feel absolutely terrible for him' Kagome thought, leaning into her mate for comfort.

"Kagome, given that assult from Naraku Onigumo, I would prefer you stay here, along with Inuyasha. he needs the support of a friend and you need to be where Sesshomaru and I know you are safe from him"

"...I-..Inuyasha was up before either of us were up this morning, I-"

"yes, I got him up to ask him if he would help in arresting Naraku."

"so...that must have been what he wanted me to follow him for."

"yes, he told me he wanted to let you know what was happening before we left. but things changed."

"I assume you will require my help in Naraku's arrest?" Sesshomaru asked

"yes. I will certainly need it"

"I think it would be best to give the students the day off. I have a feeling the arrest will be messy"

"as do I" Sesshomaru agreed, nodding

"then I can just have Sango stay over for the day, besides, it'll help both Inuyasha and I"

"I can't see why not, call her and see when she can be here by. what would you like for breakfast?"

"what's your specialty?"

"I am skilled to prepare a wide range of meals"

"but which are you BEST at making?"

"I have not put any thought as to which I am best at preparing. why not simply make a suitable feast?"

"like?"

"if you're already offering, I'll take you up on that, myself" Inutaisho chuckled

"scrambled eggs, toast, bacon-"

"oh! that! yes, I'd love to have such a good breakfast"

"I would suggest you get your fill before father sits down"

"if he eats as much as you do, I'm certainly going to need to take that advice!" Kagome giggled, kissing the daiyoukai on the cheek, then moved to sit at the table so she could call Sango, but Sesshomaru refused to let her move

"you can do better than that, my mate."

"why should I?"

"because I will not allow you to leave this spot until you do. nor will I be able to begin making your meal"

"oh, alright. you win." she slung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his for a long moment, "better?"

"immensely so"

"phone, please"

"I trust you know how to get around an Iphone?"

"yep, I have one, and so does Sango" Kagome giggled

"good." he handed it over to her, turned around, and began to make breakfast for his mate and father.


	8. Chapter 8

**oh my god, I'm sorry for the ****_SUPER_**** late update. I'd have said something earlier, but that would have been an author's note chapter, and I hate it when people do that. (for one thing, it's not allowed) so I decided to try to finish chapter 8 so I could post SOMETHING for you lovely lovely people (who didn't flame me.) yes, I'm aware that I'm not the BEST writer, but hey, at least I try to make it decent. I read over my work. I may have a few errors now and then, but hey, I'm only human. I don't have the ****BEST**** grammar. but again, I TRY.**

I'm writing chapter 9 so I'll try to get it up soon.

however, on a sadder note, I am finding myself getting slightly bored of this story, but I'm not giving up on those who have been kind and cheered me on, I will try to get to a...decent enough point to where I can stop it. that point may be rushed or sloppy. (my work tends to get like that when I get bored with a story) but I'll try to avoid sloppiness, for those who are like me and prefer a good lemon in a story, I'll most **_DEFINITELY_********put at least a second lemon in before I put this story to a close, or a haitus (sp?)**

ANYWAY! enjoy chapter 8, my lovely lovely readers!

* * *

CH. 8

-xxXX^*^XXxx-

[Beethoven's fifth symphony plays]

"hello?" asked Sango, halting the classical sound, while thinking her number had simply been miss-dialed

"hey, San" Kagome said, giggling moments later, "yes, I like my bacon crispy, Sesshomaru"

"SE-SESSHOMARU?!" Sango yelled, spraying her soda out in front of her causing a sticky mist to form and float to the ground, "wh-why are you talking about how you like your bacon with SESSHOMARU?!"

"um...it's kind of a long..-ish..type story?" she giggled, "no, I don't regret anything. why would I? I wouldn't have changed a single thing from yesterday. just be a good dog, and don't say things like I regret what happened! you were absolutely perfect last night. I couldn't have wanted better!"

"Kagome..? what's going on? why does it sound like you're being all...lovey-dovey, with SESSHOMARU? I mean...with Inuyasha, I'd get THAT, but-"

"well, to put it bluntly, I'm now Sesshomaru's mate, heh, isn't it just wonderful?"

"oh my g-...y-yeah! of course! and unexpected, AND, kind of...ILLEGAL"

"yeah, ...I know, I know. but...still, he loves me, and I love him. besides! after Mr. Onigumo nearly raped me, I w-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD THE PHONE! HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE, KAGS! you were almost, RAPED?! by Mr. Onigumo? how'd he even get you alone?!"

"it was Miroku's idea for me to ask him for some advice...?"

"ooh, I'm going to kill that monk. doesn't he know Mr. Onigumo is a deadly AND perverse PRICK?"

"obviously not"

"YEAH, OBVIOUSLY." Sango scoffed, "NOW, explain why you were telling Sesshomaru about how you like your bacon"

"well, he's cooking my breakfast, since I didn't eat yesterday, and he doesn't trust the hired chefs at the mansion with my food."

"ok...that makes sense...kind of...but-"

"you're wondering why am I being given food from him at all?" she giggled

"yeah"

"it's...kind of part of that kind-of-long-ish-type story"

"condense it."

"oh, uh. well, like I said, I'm Sesshomaru's mate now. uh, and uh, to make a long story short. yesterday was kind of spent...well, more or less...mating...and sleeping" Kagome sat in her spot, still watching the daiyoukai cook, his muscles moving and flexing with every tiny move he made. 'god, how'd I get a mate like him? I can't believe how lucky I am' Kagome giggled ever so softly, "so, yeah, like I said, it's kind of a complicated story, there are a few large bits of it I still don't remember very well, but I know Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept me safe!"

-xxXX^*^XXxx-

"ask her if she would like for me to fill in the blanks"

"ok" Kagome smiled at her mate, "hey, Sango, Sesshomaru wants to know if you want him to fill in the parts I don't remember"

"sure"

"alright, putting you on speaker, San"

"alright, damn, I still can't believe you finally got yourself a mate, not mention such a loyal one like Sesshomaru!"

"I couldn't have dreamed of a better mate"

"I want to hear EVERYTHING today in cla-"

"Sango, Kagome will be staying here with my brother until my father and myself have detained Naraku, you are welcome to join her, if you wish to do so"

"and could you pack me some clothes and my laptop, Sango? I have a feeling I'll be spending a LOT of time here"

"I would certainly hope so, you ARE my mate now." Sesshomaru chuckled

"ok, I'll be right over, text me the address, kay?"

"alri-"

"I will provide the address" Sesshomaru said

"ok, see you soon, Kags."

"see ya soon, San"

-xxXX^*two hours later*^XXxx-

"you don't have to wait for Sango to get here, you're late as it is!"

"are you suggesting I leave my mate alone, while my brother is off sulking in his room?"

"I never said that"

"you implied it" he smirked

"well I wasn't trying to imply that"

"hey! oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Sango replied, pulling up in her jeep, at least three different large bags were visible in the back seat

"I will take these to our room"

"...our" Kagome whispered to herself, enjoying how the word felt on her tongue

"I can't believe she's with HIM, of ALL guys" Sango mumbled to herself, normally, Kagome would NEVER have been able to hear that, but with her newly demonic body, she heard it clear as crystal

"who's with who?"

"Ki-...-...how...how did you hear that?"

"hn, this is one of the reasons why I waited" Sesshomaru whispered low enough for Kagome, yet too low for Sango. he wanted to see just how the demon slayer reacted

"oh, of course it is, you're just as mischievous as your brother, you know that?" Kagome giggled, playfully slapping him on the shoulder

"huh? he didn't say anything, Kagome"

"he said this is one of the reasons why he waited"

"h-how..-" then it hit her, "no! no way! you didn't! you couldn't!"

"...wh-what do you mean? you...aren't happy for me, anymore?" Kagome stammered, talking a tiny step backwards

"nononono, of course I am! REALLY, I am! I just...there's no bite, I didn't think it was possible for a mating to take hold without a bite" Sango replied, hugging Kagome, and inspecting her neck for a moment

"I assure you, it is entirely possible, and quite common as well" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone

"aww, now don't be grumpy!" Kagome teased her mate

"everyone assumes it is impossible for mating to take hold without biting"

"I never thought I'd see this, oh! I'm so happy for you, Kags!" Sango said, hugging her again tightly, "you deserve someone to make you happy"

"oh, you have no idea" Kagome giggled, "you have NO IDEA"

"but I can imagine! are the rumors true, by the way?"

"they were an understatement! it was like nothing I had ever felt before, so much raw power, yet so gentle and caring"

"mind explaining?"

"the rumors about dog demons' ability to satisfy their mates in bed" Sango replied

"hn, we are well known for that, it is one of the things we pride ourselves so much in"

"and that pride is VERY well placed" Kagome giggled, "you were amazing, absolutely amazing"

"as were you, my mate"

"you two make such a great couple"

"he's absolutely perfect!" Kagome smiled, putting her head on his chest, while his arms encased her, she gave him a quick passionate kiss, then told him, "go, I'm not having you be late any more than you already are!"

"if I find out you have even gone to the yard, I will be here faster than you could think even I can possibly travel" Sesshomaru said sternly, "I will NOT be losing my mate to that bastard, Naraku."

"fine, fine, I'll stay inside. but I expect at the very least a kiss when you get back"

"hn, you will get more than a simple kiss when I return, I can assure you of that" he smirked, giving his mate a loving kiss, then left for campus

"what?" Kagome asked, noticing Sango's expression

"oh, nothing, nothing." she giggled

"now, why don't I believe you?" Kagome giggled, "oh, that's right, because I know you too well!"

"I have never seen him act like that. it's so...so..."

"different?"

"yeah. where's Inuyasha?"

"sulking"

"sulking? why? what happened?"

"I had to break the news about Kikyo"

"oh...I don't blame him. I would be sulking too...poor, guy"

"if I had gone this far with Sesshomaru and found out he had been cheating on me" then instantly added, "which I know he never will!" she giggled softly, "I just...don't know what I'd do, I'd probably just close myself off from the entire world, from my own heart, and emotions would be thrown out the window hoping to avoid getting any more hurt. I don't doubt it would pretty much kill me from the inside. I'm just glad he's the loyal guy he is"

"I know what you mean"

"so, how are the blind dates Kohaku keeps setting you up on"

"pretty great actually. Bakotsu is so sweet!"

"B-Bankotsu? Bankotsu as in Band of Seven, Bankotsu?!"

"yeah. he's so romantic too, and he doesn't have that ass grabbing habit"

"huh, never would have guessed you and Bankotsu would have something like that. I pegged him as more of a cold-blooded killer type guy"

"yeah, his brothers aren't too keen on me. Jakotsu is convinced I'm trying to steal Bankotsu away from them, and that women are just hookers, prostitutes and bitches. oh, and scum of the earth. heh"

"well, I know you're none of those things, you're a trouble maker, but not a bitch. anyway, come on in! oh, my god, you have no idea how incredibly amazing life is with a mate like Sesshomaru"

"you know what you need?"

"to check on Inuyasha's sparring match with his dad?"

"no, as much fun it would be to watch, it's not. what you need is a new wardrobe! if you're going to have a dog demon for a mate, you HAVE to make everything that could possibly lead to sex a challenge. dog demons, even ones like Sesshomaru, tend to become bored if their mates aren't trying to look sexy or be hard to get"

"maybe because you'd only think to play the, "playing hard to get" game if you're trying to attract a dog demon. not after you're mated to one."

"exactly! anyway, if you want to make the most out of being mates with Sesshomaru, you need to challenge him every so often, if you play hard to get TOO much, he'll think you're having an affair and you're becoming distant from him, while you're actually playing with him. ...does that make any sense?"

"yeah, it makes perfect sense. I'll just have to set aside time JUST for cuddles or movie night...or something with Sesshomaru. I wonder what kind of movies he likes"

"you can always ask him when he gets back."

"yeah. oh, I can't wait!" Kagome squealed softly


End file.
